


The Heat of the Day

by buzzedbee20



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Alternate take, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-smut, Puzzled Steele tag, Remington is hopeless, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: In the midst of a heated conversation, Mr. Steele finds himself in a 'tight spot'





	

As Steele verbally sparred with Laura over whether or not to vacation in Italy or go home to LA, he could feel anger simmering in the pit of his stomach.

Why couldn't Laura see, he wondered, how unhealthy it was for her to always be working?

Always under harsh fluorescent lights, when she looked so much better in the sunshine? With the golden highlights of her hair peeking through and her eyes looking more like drops of honey. 

As those eyes turned to him, their expression changed from indignation to confusion. Even more confounding, Steele felt another familiar stirring below his waist region. 

“Boss are you ok?” Mildred, of course. 

“Mr. Steele?” Laura, echoing her concern.   
He spun quickly and ducked his head to discreetly check on his predicament. So far so good. 

But then Laura’s hand touched his shoulder and made his blood run cold. Or hot, as it were. She tried to turn him, but he held fast, not wanting to embarrass himself. 

“I'm fine Laura, just a little dizzy. The sun must be getting to me. I'll just pop below decks for a bit, and cool off.” He feigned nonchalance, hoping she would fall for it. 

“Do you need any help?”

“NO-no no no, no bother I'll be alright.”

Before anything else was said, he quickly made his way to the stairs and made a beeline for the darkened cabin bathroom. 

Once he splashed water on his face he took stock of the last five minutes. Had arguing with Laura really made him _aroused_?

In full view of Laura and Mildred, not to mention the man on whose yacht they were the guests of. The whole thing was frightfully embarrassing; especially considering the fact that he hadn't had this particular problem since he was a teenager. 

Steele dried his face with a nearby hand towel and took a deep breath. He would just have to keep better track of his emotions in the future. And maybe, try to entice Laura into a walk down the starlit streets of Rome tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching "Puzzled Steele" (s3ep8) and just had this random thought. It became this. 
> 
> I don't own them, I just make them do silly things.


End file.
